High School Is Weird
by animefan021513
Summary: Haruhi is now attending the famous Ouran Academy and ends up waltzing into a host club but that isn't all she just happens to waltz into :) will she really have fun? read and see oh and also reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. A New School Year

**_A New School Year_**

_Hmm So This is Ouran High School, Its a private academy and I just got accepted. Well I guess the exam test was easy enough. I wonder what the classes here will be like, but for now I'm just going to go see if there is a quiet place to study. You can never be too prepared._

Haruhi looked through at least 3 different libraries all with different labeled numbers like library 1 and 2 and 3 and so forth, but she couldn't find a quiet place to study she did admire the inside of the building however; it had a sort of pompous look yet it was still beautiful and elegant as any rich people filled academy would be she guessed to her self.

_An abandoned music room?_

"WELCOME!"

_That light, and why are there rose petals, wait is this a...Host Club?_

"Oh wow it's a boy!" Said the two twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru isn't this boy in your class?" Said the tall one with the glasses.

"Yea but he's shy, he doesn't act very sociably so we don't know that much about him." Hikaru and Kaoru both said.

_What's with the guy with glasses did he just smirk, well excuse me for not already knowing everyone I just wanted to study._

"Well that wasn't very polite. Hmm. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr. Honor student."

"WHAT!? You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about." Said the Beautiful Blonde man.

_Why, Why can't I leave they are so weird I just want to study!_ "How do you know my name!?"

"Why you're infamous; Its not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student Mr. Fujioka."

_I'm really getting sick and tired of the guy in the glasses who does he think he is...Oh right they're rich bastards..._"Thank you I guess.

"YOU'RE WELCOME! you are a hero to other poor people Fujioka. YOU'VE SHOWN THE WORLD THAT EVEN A POOR PERSON CAN EXCEL AT AN ELITE PRIVATE ACADEMY."

"I think you're taking this poor thing a little to far."

"...Spurred neglected but that doesn't matter now. LONG LIVE THE POOR!"

_Okay I've had enough I'm so getting out of here._

"Wait Fujioka..." *CRASH!*

"Aw now you've done it commoner that vase was supposed to be in an upcoming school auction..."

"...The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen."

"8 MILLION YEN! HOW MANY THOUSAND YEN IS THAT HOW MANY THOUSANDS ARE IN A MILLION..."

* * *

><p><em>Finally it's over the day is over. I ended up being suckered into being the host club's dog until I graduated and then The twins removed my glasses and got Tamaki Sempai to thinking that I should be a natural host and then My bag got thrown into the fountain by the strange girl who had an attitude and finally Everyone figured out I was a girl but Tamaki Sempai was the last one to find out...He really was pretty cool back when he stood up for me, he didn't have to do that though it was my own problem. So far though, I guess I kind of like the idea of making people happy what I don't like is being in debt to the host club...My thoughts on every one of the Host Club members: Kyoya Sempai is the cool type, He is mysterious and won't let go of that obvious Façade. Hikaru and Kaoru are mischievous, it's pretty easy to tell them apart despite them looking exactly alike but on the inside I bet they are sad that they're twins because hardly anyone will be able to tell them apart. Hunni Sempai is easy going and loves to be childish as in he eats sweets constantly and hangs all over Mori Sempai who is quiet and wants nothing more than to make Hunni happy. Tamaki Sempai...He is the princely type but he is putting on a stronger Façade than Kyoya Sempai, it seems as if there is a deeper side to him that is sad and lonely and confused but he still wears a smile on his face...Oh I'm home already well I guess it's time to fix dinner Dad should be coming home early and he'll be hungry, I'll just make some curry with miso soup.<em>

(about 30 minutes later)

"OH HARUI! MY LOVELY DAUGHTER WHAT IS THAT DELECTABLE SMELL ARE YOU COOKING DINNER AGAIN? what a shame you always have to cook for me but my job doesn't let me come home at a decent enough hour."

"It's okay dad I really don't mind I love the recipes mom gave me and it makes me happy when you like them."

"Well believe me when I say that I love your cooking my dear. So how was school"

"It was really weird, I wanted a quiet place to study but instead I found a Host Club..."

"...A host club...you aren't one of those girls attending it to get attention are you..."

"No in fact I'm actually one of the Hosts and I wear a boys uniform that was given to me by the Host Club so I could pay back the debt of a vase I broke that was supposed to go on auction for 8 million yen so I will be doing this till I graduate it's not that bad I have a lot of fun making other people happy and I like to hear what's on their minds."

"So you do what I do..."

"I guess you could say so yea. I dress up as a boy even though I'm a girl just like you dress up as a woman even though you're a man."

"Well I guess both apples didn't fall to far from the tree you are just like your mother and now you are dressing like a boy...in a uniform no less. I am very proud of you my precious Haruhi."

"Thanks dad."

"Dinner was great thank you darling."

"No problem good night dad."

"Good night love."

Haruhi wen tot her room and laid on her purple and red bed which had white pillows and laid on her back thinking to herself, _I wonder what will happen tomorrow today was certainly interesting._ Then she drifted off to sleep awaiting the next day.

* * *

><p>Tell me if I should continue I would like to, but I won't know if you don't put it in the reviews :3 I love reviews it helps me with my stories so please let me know if I should continue :3<p> 


	2. Haurhi's Dress and Kyoya's Outfit

**_Haruhi's Dress and Kyoya's Outfit_**

_Let's see am I missing anything? I got my phone, my books my binder, uniform of course, picture of mom in my wallet, Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something...Oh that's right my schedule._

"Dad I'm going off to school. I'll see you when you get home."

"Have a good day sweetheart, hey what class do you have first."

"Um, Oh I have music appreciation with the second year class."

"Second year? But you just started High School."

"Yea I talked to them about that they said its because It'll be considered an advanced class for me."

"Oh alright have a good day love."

"Thanks you too."

_It's only my second day at school and I'm already thinking about tests and homework and exams maybe I should relax...What...Why is Kyoya..._

"Haruhi come on I've come to pick you up."

"Wh...WHY!?"

"Because we don't want you to be late and it's a lot better than walking don't you think?"

_Didn't Tamaki Sempai say this one was the cool type...HAHAHA more like evil, twisted, and always has something up his sleeve type._

Haruhi rushed down the stairs and Kyoya couldn't help but notice how unusually graceful she was RUNNING down stairs. She was skipping every other step as if they weren't there.

"Alright let's go."

"Haru...yes lets."

**(Kyoya's POV)**

_The sun on her hair makes her hair look almost like a golden brown rather than the usual plain brunet. It looks like a halo around the top of her hair. How is she a commoner and have such grace, stubbornness, understanding, and exceptional conduct. That is stuff every one of us had to learn but never her. I should look into this...Oh looks like we're here._

**(Back to Haruhi)**

"Haruhi would you like to walk inside with me?"

"Yes of course let me just get out first..."

"No let me..."

_He's being nice? _"Thank you."

"HARUHI MY SWEET DAUGHTER! wait a minute why are you with Kyoya?"

"I offered to take her to school why is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all Kyoya." Tamaki looked at Haruhi with sad blue eyes like his trust had just been broken and only she could make him happy again. He walked ahead inside leaving Kyoya and Haruhi to talk amongst themselves for the 30 minutes they had spared.

"Kyoya Sempai Why did you offer..."

"Haruhi."

"Uh...Yes?"

"Did you go to charm school because you are very graceful."

Needless to say that now Haruhi had a confused and blushed expression on her face. She turned to look at him and his glasses were slid off just enough to where she could see an almost curios expression on him then he quickly pushed his glasses up. "Well?"

"No. My family never had enough money to take me to charm school or grace school or whatever it's called."

"Then how were you able to swiftly skip almost every step RUNNING down the stairs?"

"I used to love doing it as a kid and its great to do when I'm in a hurry...Why do you ask?"

"N...No reason."

* * *

><p><em>I wonder why Kyoya did ask me that. Why would he have any reason to want to know anything about me...I just owe the club debt...that could be a reason. He doesn't want to miss a thing about me because it will benefit the club or just him. *DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG* I'm going to be late!<em>

...

"Hey sorry I'm late...what are you guys wearing?"

"It's the cosplay for today please Haruhi pick a dress that suits you and how do you like mine I believe I chose a perfect dress for me, It's elegant and not to...out there."

_Maybe Tamaki Sempai is gay or something_

Haruhi looked at all of their costumes. Tamaki was wearing a white and red ball gown with a blonde wig that actually suited him quite well, Hunni was wearing a bunny dress that made him look even more like a child, Mori was wearing a suit with the same theme as Hunni, Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing matching dresses that made them look quite beautiful the dresses were colored with a mixture of light blue and orange, but then she looked over at Kyoya who was still wearing his High School uniform. She walked over to the ravened hair boy whose face was glowing due to the lap top he was aimlessly typing away on. "Kyoya Sempai why aren't you wearing anything?"

"Because I don't want to?"

"Well then I don't want to either."

Kyoya was now curious he closed his lap top and Haruhi heard the others gasp in shock that Kyoya the shadow king closed his lap top for a girl. "Why not. Why do I have to wear a stupid dress..."

"I never said you had to wear a dress wear a tux or just a plain suit I don't care, and then I will wear a dress because the dress I want to wear doesn't really match Tamaki Sempai's except the red and I got a feeling I know what suit or tux you'll pick."

"Hmm. How about instead I pick your dress and you pick what you want me to wear."

"That sounds good to me."

Then something happened that even shocked Kyoya himself he smiled. Haruhi smiled back and that made Kyoya think if maybe Haruhi was going to be someone very important to the club members someday. He shook the thought off so he could go pick out Haruhi's dress. He opened up the closet and it looked beautiful but only one dress was perfect enough for a club member who is actually a girl. It was a short purple dress that looked like it would end at her knees and had a red sash. _wait red was dubbed Haruhi's color rose in the host club and mine has always been purple...its got to be coincidence._

Haruhi was looking all around and she had a small thought. _Maybe Kyoya Sempai_ _actually does have a prince side...Na. _That's when she found it. the perfect outfit for Kyoya Sempai. It was a Dark purple shirt with a red vest and a light purple tie with long black slacks. Now all that was left was for them to give their opinionated costumes, but Kyoya knew something Haruhi didn't...there would be a dance between two host club members...and it was Kyoya's choice. :3

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! :3<p> 


	3. The Dance

**_The Dance_**

"Haruhi I would like for you to where this it would suit your small figure and bring out your pale skin."

"I would like you to wear this Kyoya it matches my rose and yours and it would look good on you."

Both gasped and took a step back and looked at each other, then they both proceeded to ask simultaneously, "What did you say...um...thanks."

"Haru-Chan you should go put your dress on and Kyo-Chan you should do the same but with your outfit then come out and show us, and remember no take backs!"

Kyoya took his outfit reluctantly and Haruhi took hers happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Kyoya's POV<span>**_

_I hope she didn't get my size wrong that would prove to be of some complication. The material she picked...its so soft, its silk. She even gave me a purple tie. I wonder how many parties she's been to. _Kyoya took his jacket off and looked at himself in the mirror, then he took his shirt and tie off, and once again he looked at himself but now he had a new thought._ Haruhi was more than happy to take the dress I had picked out I wonder why. I'm just going to leave my uniform pants on since they are basically the same color and material._ He pulled the shirt it was the right size on continuing to look in the mirror and he started to button all 5 buttons with 5 thoughts in mind about Haruhi...He then pulled over the vest also the right size and buttoned that up and then he put on the tie. He walked out to see an already dressed Haruhi with not on the dress on but her hair was made long by a beautiful wig..._I guess that was Tamaki's idea, we're going to have to come up with an excuse why the natural was in a dress and looked like a real girl._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Haruhi's POV<span>**_

_I hope he didn't get the wrong size that would be awkward, but the dress really is beautiful. _She looked in the mirror after taking her jacket, tie, and shirt off. _How did I get myself in this mess I'm a girl in the host club...not that it matters...but still..._She took her black slacks off and she slid on the dress and strangely it fit perfectly...she figured Kyoya knew her size since he was the one to hand her a girl's uniform when she got wet from the water that got dumped on her yesterday. Then she found a beautiful wig that would be even more perfect for the outfit. As she finally put it on and the outfit was finished 5 thoughts flew in her head about Kyoya.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Both POV<span>**_

_Haruhi has a pale complexion that would make the red stand out to make her look presentable._

_Kyoya-Sempai doesn't usually want to participate in dressing up but he does it anyway...my guess is for Tamaki._

_Haruhi puts up with all of the ridiculousness and its only her second day. Though I guess if she had a choice she wouldn't be here at all._

_Kyoya-Sempai hides behind his glasses but honestly that makes him even more mysterious._

_Haruhi hides behind something its not necessarily a façade but its something that I can relate to..._

_Kyoya-Sempai doesn't share himself with anyone he keeps himself shut in always working._

_Haruhi doesn't mind the fact that Tamaki works her to the bone, how curious...Why wouldn't she talk back she has enough sass to do so and she is such and independent young girl._

_Kyoya-Sempai doesn't mind being bombarded by all of these girls and he has a fake smile but when they leave he is gloomy and dark...curious...why wouldn't he be himself around them, probably because it might scare them._

Kyoya came out and stopped when he saw Haruhi in her dress and wig and Haruhi was nearly speechless.

_Haruhi looks so stunning I guess I was right the red compliments her so well._

_Kyoya-Sempai looks dashing not that I would tell him out loud though. Knowing this particular rich bastard he would take it in one ear and out the other but I'll compliment him anyway._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Back to Haruhi's POV<span>**_

"You look amazing Sempai."

"Thank you, you look quite beautiful the wig suits you well I might add now I need to tell you something that you didn't know about tonight."

"Oh? and what would that be?"

"There will be a dance later tonight because we are throwing a party and there will be a dance between two host club members and it is of my choosing, but I have decided that all of the host club members will at least dance with each and every one of the other members."

"Ah and who will your partner be?"

"You of course I don't want to be seen dancing with Tamaki as my first dance. However; you mustn't wear the wig they must know you are a host member I apologize maybe after the dance."

"But I don't know how to dance."

"I will lead you princess." At this he held out a hand for her to take and motioned Hikaru to start the music while Hunni, Mori, and Kaoru were holding Tamaki down before he went to strangle Kyoya for being so close to 'his daughter.' She took him by the hand and she almost couldn't believe how soft his hand was for as much work he claims to do. She didn't mind it though soon the thoughts were pushed aside when he spoke to her after leading her to the middle of the room. "You would curtsey like this...and I would bow like this...and then..." He took her hands and put one on his shoulder while the other lied in his hand. His other hand was on her hip and shivers went down Haruhi's spine because she has never danced with anyone before except her father but she was only a kid then. _He is so swift its a little difficult to follow but every time that I AM getting it right I feel like I'm dancing on a cloud or something._ He twirled her and the dress went up and twisted around her thighs and she was twirled back to him only to have the dress twirl again confusing her legs and falling into Kyoya's arms.

As soon as she fell into his arms he no longer had any control over himself he looked her in the eyes those big brown eyes that he knew in that moment saw more than normal people would, She would see right through everyone in the host club. He almost looked like he as about to kiss her while her eyes were still closed from the suddenness of stopping such a twirl but then Tamaki came and stopped him and Kyoya has never seen such anger and confusion at the same time...and in Tamaki's eyes no less. _looks like Tamaki and I are going to have a long talk about Haruhi..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>6:32PM<em>**

_Well that was eventful Hunni danced and twirled all of his partners around but when it came to me he was careful in his strides looking me in the eyes. Mori was gentle with the ones he danced with even the other host members but when he danced with me it was like he was daydreaming the entire time. Hikaru and Kaoru both danced with me at the same time it was interesting...at first it was Hikaru leading me into the waltz and when he twirled me he did so, so that I would twist into Kaoru's arms and so on until that dance was over with. Tamaki danced with every single one of his clients and he was doing well then he got to me and he seemed nervous...My guess is that it was because I don't have the same hips as most girls I barely even have a chest but he still danced gracefully and bowed kindly at the end of the dance...but Kyoya-Sempai was completely different he didn't dance with any of his clients, actually I don't think he has ever had any clients, either way when he got to me he did something different from all the others...Hunni bowed, Mori held out a hand as he bowed, Hikaru and Karu both bowed as if there were a mirror directly between them, Tamaki bowed and looked me in the eyes asking for a dance, but Kyoya-Sempai didn't do anything extravagant except he came up to me and whispered in my ear, _"Haruhi you look lovely tonight will you take my hand in this last dance of the night?" _Of course I nodded my head but that shocked me all the others had bowed and held out there hands...also something strange all of the clients kept talking about how I looked beautiful in a dress how they wished I was really a girl because then that would be the perfect match for Kyoya and when they were saying all of this Kyoya-Sempai just smiled, but other girls that had happened to walk out on to the balcony to see Kyoya and I danced were in full MOE mode that saying that Kyoya was actually showing a genuine smile I looked up and he was...it wasn't a smirk, it wasn't a half hearted sarcastic smile it was genuine...I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow tonight has been a hectic dream..._


	4. The Beach and The End

_**The Beach and The End**_

"Haruhi we're going to the beach pick a swimsuit!"

"What are you two...talking about?"

"Tamaki-Sempai, Mori-Sempai, Hunni-Sempai, you and us are going to the beach and we have brought you all of our mothers finest lines of swimsuits so pick one."

"No."

"Awe but why...you want to go swimming don't you?"

"Yes but I'm willing to bet I won't get to go swimming and plus I have my own swimsuit and I'll pack that IF I get to go swimming but I'm sure Kyoya-Sempai will say differently considering we were only at the pool because he wanted test subjects to see if it operated safely and if we go to the beach that'll be perfect to weather and atmosphere to bring the girls along."

"You know Haruhi I never thought of that, that is a good idea thanks."

"Kyoya-Sempai, when did you get in here I thought you were in class."

"Hikaru, Kaoru I need to talk to her alone."

"No problem we have to go home and pack anyway." The twins gave curious looks right before they left and as soon as they did that was Kyoya's cue to interrogate Haruhi about the time when they went to the pool.

"Haruhi..." He pulled a chair and sat directly in front of her without a table between them and looked her in the eyes to be sure she wasn't lying. "...Why didn't you wear the swimsuit you picked out?"

"Tamaki said that a woman shouldn't show that much skin until after she's married, and then he gave me a yellow jacket."

Kyoya felt his anger well up inside because he had no idea that his best friend was such a complete idiot.

"Haruhi...What do you think of all of us here in the host club?"

She moved her hair behind her ear and looked at him with a questioning look. "Why do you want to know?"

"Since when do I need a reason, remember who you are talking to Haruhi."

"Yeah, Yeah...well Hikaru and Kaoru always play the 'which one is Hikaru' game and it never fails someone else always gets it wrong and they look so disappointed..."

"Wait how can you tell if they look disappointed if they always smile?"

"It's not that hard...I can see it in their eyes."

"Really can you explain?"

"Um, sure...Mori-Sempai always has a straight face but he is concentrating on keeping Hunni-Sempai happy and to make sure everyone in the club and visiting the club are safe, Hunni-Sempai has always got his eyes on sweets and cute stuff, but he is extremely responsible and mature and can tell when someone is having a bad day or when two people need to be alone..."

"And what of Tamaki and myself..."

"Well see that's the thing...I don't know why you two are holding up such strong Façades." As soon as she said that Kyoya was shocked and intrigued, _How could she see it? _"Tamaki-Sempai's Façade is stronger than yours its like he's guarding himself from a bigger truth that he cannot see himself or just refuses to, but you are holding a Façade to make the girls happy and show that you aren't as into money as you say you are, and also it seems that you are striving to be on top and be better than someone but you still hold a fake smile about it which confuses me..."

"Haruhi...You..."

"What is it, did I say something wrong?"

"No not at all go home and get packed and pack a swimsuit I'll make sure you get to go swimming at some point and pack lots of boy clothes the girls will be coming thanks to you..."

"Oh okay, well if that's all I'll see you tomorrow oh...How am I going to get there?"

"You will be sitting next to me in my limo on the entire way there."

"Okay sounds cool, see ya later Sempai." With that she left and shut the door behind her making sure to not activate the lock and went home leaving Kyoya by himself to take inventory.

_How is it that she is able to do that? She can see both Hikaru and Kaoru, Hunni and Mori, Tamaki, and Myself...This is interesting, and I needed to know so I could put it down so then why is there a pain in my chest...Am I coming down with something? Na an Ootori never gets sick..._

_**Kyoya's POV**_

_Haruhi...Haruhi...where are you we need to get ready, Why aren't you ready yet, Haruhi...__ "That Haruhi girl is going to drown at the beach and Tamaki will save her and you will do nothing."__ Who are you? __"What a silly question why, I'm you of course."__ Nonsense I am me__ "Ha, that you are but I am a different you. I am your heart, and you wouldn't believe how much of a confused man you are."__ What is that supposed to mean? I have always been on track I have never been confused in my entire life.__ "Oh? Then tell me this Who is Haruhi Fujioka? or the real question you want to know is how can she see through everyone's Façade?"__ Fine you got me there but why would I not do anything if she drowns? __"Because I guarantee you that she will get mad at Tamaki because of something he says."__ If you are my heart how do you know what will happen tomorrow?__ "Because you picked the same beach those two drunk idiots love to go to."__ Damn...Well then what do I do about them.__ "Nothing."_

"HUH!? WHA? Just a dream? Haruhi is going to drown? I'm not going to do anything? What an irritating dream!"

"Master it is time to wake up you are going with your friends to the beach villa aren't you?"

"Yes thank you, you may leave." Kyoya ruffled his hair and looked into the mirror that was in front of his bed and noticed how terrible he looked...it looked as if he had been tossing and turning non stop in his sleep.

(Later When Kyoya pulled up to Haruhi's House.)

"Wait here I'll go and Get Haruhi..."

"YEAH OKAY!" said everyone in the car except Tamaki who was wearing a sad look for some reason.

Kyoya walked up the steps to Haruhi's apartment door and was about to ring the door bell when the door was pulled open and Haruhi suddenly bumped into him. "Oof, What? Oh Hi Sempai." Kyoya couldn't take it He grabbed her and hugged her. "You know that is definitely a unique way to get a hug really all you had to do was ask Haruhi." needless to say Kyoya thought Haruhi wore red perfectly even the Crimson color on her cheeks at the very moment brought a small smirk onto Kyoya's face, However, things were different in the limo, Everyone was in shock.

Haruhi and Kyoya finally got down to the limo and that's when Kyoya got a good look at what she was wearing which was a pair of blue jeans, white sandals, a white t-shirt, and she had butterfly clips in her hair..._She looks nice dressed liked that, it suits her and when I hugged her...__It felt calming and she smelled nice didn't she? __What the hell not you again! __What are you talking about I'm you, I'm your heart I speak what is in your heart that you will not accept yourself. __So I guess that wasn't just a dream then? __Not a chance and because of that girl seeing through your façade I am now here to bug you till you realize who and what she is to not only the Host Club but to us, enjoy..._"HEY!"

"Kyoya-Sempai are you okay?"

"What? Oh yes I'm fine Haruhi thank you."

...about an hour later Kyoya was wide awake in the limo while Tamaki was against the window asleep, Hikaru layed his head in Kaoru's neck and Kaoru layed his head on Hikaru both asleep as well, Hunni of course fell asleep in Mori's lap and Mori fell asleep with his head tilted back, but Haruhi was in a stranger position that Kyoya noticed. She was laying her head on his chest which was easy because their bench seat was slightly layed back because it was going to be a 2 hour drive because of construction and traffic put together and Kyoya wanted to be comfy but he didn't expect this, She had wrapped her right arm around his waist while the left just layed there underneath her as she wore a smile on her face, that's when Kyoya noticed a piece of hair in her face, but once he moved it she woke up and looked directly up at him by only moving her head and nothing else. "I'm sorry Kyoya-Sempai does this bother you if it does I'll get up?" She sounded very sleepy, and Kyoya knew very well how important sleep was once it caught up with you. "No Haruhi go back to sleep." She just nodded her head and squeezed her pillow some more.

* * *

><p>Once they got there they all changed into their swim trunks including Haruhi...The twins gave her swim trunks that were colored purple and red considering she looked very nice in those colors at the dance, and of course she wore a baggy shirt to hide what breasts she did have. Some girls came by and asked Haruhi if she wanted to go swimming but being the girl dressed as a boy she had to refuse but still gave a polite complement to them...later Haruhi saw those very same girls being attacked by two men atop a cliff while she was collecting the crabs her and Hunni were going to put together for dinner and she decided to do something about the two thugs...she ran up the incline to the cliff where the two men were harassing the girls and threw a bucket of crabs at them and before she knew it she was pushed into the sea and drowning.<p>

_Haruhi! __No! you mustn't do anything it will ruin everything just let Tamaki handle it. __But...An Ootori doesn't let anyone handle anything he can handle perfectly. __Well suck it up and deal with your foolish pride.__ You're my heart correct? Well then why are you calling my pride foolish? __Because compared to her your pride...*SIGH* our pride is incredibly foolish. __How so? __You have to figure that out for your self..._

"Kyoya call a doctor."

_Haruhi...her arms are hung down by her and it looks like she is in a deep sleep..._

"I'm fine guys I don't need a doctor."

_Stupid girl scaring me half to death wait why was I scared..._

"What were you thinking, you're not like Hunni-Sempai don't forget you're a girl!"

"Look I'm sorry you had to save me Sempai but it didn't matter weather I was a boy or a girl I was there I had to do something...I DON'T THINK I DID ANYTHING WRONG!"

"Oh? Well I'm not talking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!"

_Tamaki you FOOL!_

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki is such a fool, he doesn't realize what he had said to her! At least that shower helped me cool down after he had the nerve to ask me to escort him to his room like I'm his servant or maid!...What the hell did something pink just rush into my bathroom?...Oh that must be Haruhi I was afraid she had too much to eat...Maybe I can be clever and teach her that she can't be too careless about the whole 'doesn't matter that she's a girl and not a boy' act.<em>

"Are you Okay?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude..."

_She didn't know it was me? Oh right I took my glasses off and I'm shirtless...Oh boy this could become problematic if Tamaki saw this..._ "Don't be ridiculous its just me."

"Kyoya Sempai...I'm sorry for worrying everyone..."

_HELL YEAH YOU WORRIED EVERYONE YOU EVEN WORRIED ME AN OOTORI AND WE NEVER GET WORRIED YOU MADE ME LOOSE MY FREAKING COMPOSURE! _"Thanks but I wasn't especially worried, but you will have to pay back for all those flowers we had to give to the girls because of you, it adds up to 600,000 yen..."

"I'll pay you back."

"Are you sure? Well I know of a way you can pay me back."

"H...How is that?"

"If you want to you can pay me back with your body."

_Okay that was a quick pull and now I'm on top of her...dear god don't let Tamaki walk in...wait...WHY DO I CARE!? Oh well just teach her she can't be too careless with the whole it doesn't matter thing because it very well does...just scare her a bit and she will know that Tamaki was right but he was foolish. _"Surely you don't think a person's sex doesn't matter? You've left yourself completely defenseless against me..." _There that should've..._

"You won't do it...Kyoya Sempai, I know because you wouldn't gain anything from it..."

_How? How? HOW? How can you see through me!? _"You're right...You're a fascinating young woman Haruhi."

"But, I've learned something from this..."

_I wonder what that would be..._"Hmm?"

"I guess I've never realized what a nice guy you are. You were just trying to prove what Tamaki Sempai said earlier you were only playing as the bad guy to get his point across."

Kyoya stood up and was about to leave until... BOOM, CRASH, BOOM, CRASH, CRASH thunder and lightning lit up and made the room shake.

"Kyoya?"

_No Honorific...wait she just grabbed my arm. _BOOM!

"Haruhi are you scared of thunder?"

"Um...No now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go cover up it's quite cold in here."

_Cold it's burning up in my room. _"Haruhi do you usually have to handle these by yourself?"

"Yes." BOOM! "AHHHHH!"

Kyoya tossed up the covers and got underneath them with Haruhi and pulled her to his chest and said something that he never thought would come out of his mouth. "Do you want to know what I'm scared of?"

"What..."

"Loosing you..." She then hugged him tighter no longer caring about the thunder and lightning outside.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"what do you think of everyone in the Host Club?"

"Well Hikaru and Kaoru live in their own world but they are quite sad when someone can't tell them apart, Hunni and Mori are as close as brothers and I don't see that ever happening, I think Tamaki is a fool but I also think he has deeper feelings for you than just as a father figure, and I think that you can see through people the way most people can't..."

"What about yourself?"

"I think...I hold a Façade that is too strong for my own good and it blinded me from what was actually in front of me rather than what I wanted to be in front of me...I think I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have..." Kyoya felt his eyes water out of fear of what she might say to that and he was shocked to hear...

"I think I fell in love with you too Kyoya...I love you too...I loved the way that you danced with me during the last waltz of the night it stood out form the others and even though you keep raising my debt I know its only just to keep me in the club with you and I don't mind if you just want to keep me there just ask and I'll stay."

_This is the girl who broke down all my walls, who washed my composure away with her deep brown eyes, who literally waltzed into my heart and danced with it until the song was over and the song had ended at this moment..._"Haruhi will you stay in the Host club...with me?"

"Yes I'll go out with you and stay in the Host Club as long as you promise me something..."

"What would that be?"

"Always be there when there is a thunder storm so I will never be alone again..."

"Of course."

:3

* * *

><p>Should I write a sequel? Review Please YAY or NAY<p> 


End file.
